


回声

by ReviverSeed



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Faith of the Seven
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 写于2015年
Relationships: Cecily/Rchimedes I (Senyuu.)





	回声

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2015年

露基梅德斯从苍白的树枝上摘下一朵花，他抱着一口锅，踮起脚尖让他重心不稳。科学家不擅长做这个。他把那朵花拿到眼前比画了一下，想象它别在西西里的头发上的样子。

“亲爱的，你刚才差点摔倒。”西西里说。她走近一步，顺着露基梅德斯的动作低下头。他把花别到她发间，浅红色的花朵像一枚发卡。

“颜色再深一点，就像你的眼睛。”露基梅德斯说。

“我听说玫瑰就是红色的，”西西里说，“不过我从没见过真的玫瑰，这块土地太贫瘠，风没把它们吹到这儿来过。”

“回家之后你可以看我的植物图鉴，”露基梅德斯补充道，“最厚的那一本。上次你只翻了几页。”

“我得合上它然后去烤面包，”她笑了，指了指露基梅德斯怀里的锅，“否则我们只能两手空空来跟神明祈福啦。”

“我的工作完成以后，你就不愁没有温热的食物了。”

“没有工资的活儿可不叫工作。”不过你认真做研究的时候很帅，她没有说。

“用那份神奇的力量，也可以创造出让世上开满花的魔法。”

“那太沉重了。我并不希望结束这样平凡无奇的生活。哪怕是只能让世上多一朵花的魔法，对我而言已经足够。”西西里看着他吃瘪的表情，用胳膊肘捅了捅他的肋骨，好让他振作起来：“但我不会阻止你做你想做的事情。你的眼镜歪啦。”

他们正前往村子边缘废弃的神殿。这个时候西西里走路已经有些吃力，而露基梅德斯不会抱小孩，因此隔壁的波尔夫人被请来暂时照看雷克。因为贫穷，他们带来求福的物件也只有卖剩的面包而已。这不影响我们的虔诚，西西里解释，我们得先把自己的份做好，然后才有余裕向别人请求。装面包的锅子原本在露基梅德斯的实验中几乎牺牲（“失败是失败，却是高于成功的失败。”露基梅德斯争辩道，然后西西里的铁拳让他认清了现实。），搁置已久，西西里又把它翻出来。总能派上一点用，她说。

一年中的大部分时间，这一带只有没叶子的光秃秃树木，村里的孩子们都不愿来这里捉小动物。露基梅德斯走在前面，帮忙拨开偶尔垂落下来挡道的树枝。浅色的花朵每个春季都开，比短命的叶子长出得更早。他第一次来到这里时，也是这样一片树海，他头顶是淡色近粉的云，而树的枝干苍白如骨。他不认得这种植物。真是稀罕事。他忽然就对这片陌生而安宁的土地升起敬意，对未知的敬意。西西里是未知的一部分。

“你挑了个正确的季节，外乡人。”她说。这是他们之间的第一句话。

完全是意料之外。“我翻过山岭来到这里。”露基梅德斯对她说。他的笔记和典籍，包括那本砖头似的图鉴都放在身后的行囊里，沉重把他的腰压成一张弓。行李太多，路上他把非必需品都扔掉了，收效甚微。此后他回想起初次见面时西西里眼中的自己，胡子拉碴的样子一定糟糕透了。科学家并不习惯长途跋涉，于是他定居下来，为了他的研究，更为了西西里。遇见西西里可能不是偶然，但必定是一种幸运。在这之前他还不知道，除了他五颜六色的试液里上升的气泡，还有其他事物能让他如此钟情。这也是未知的一部分。托她的福，他的研究出现了质的飞跃。西西里能让他留下来，当然也能让他在陌生的神灵面前心甘情愿低头。

“那么你呢？你见过玫瑰吗？”她问。他们经过一片湖。

“见过，在我来到奥利吉尼亚之前。”露基梅德斯说。他扶她走下桥。

“它有个好听的名字。”

“嗯。”露基梅德斯看着她眯起的夕阳色眼睛。花很衬她。她真美丽。他想象他们的孩子如果能有和西西里一样的金色头发……“我们到了。”

白色圆形石柱支撑的神殿入口，台阶已经开裂。这地方作为神殿对人口稀小的村落已经足矣，虽已破败多年，偶尔还是会有村民来，祈求他们得不到的东西。先人雕刻的神像伫立在大厅中，面孔经历了尘侵蛾蛀而显得模糊。露基梅德斯把盛有食物的锅放在供奉东西的高台上。

空气里只有灰尘飞舞的声音。“我来到这里，祈祷我未出生的孩子能够平安降临。还有他，或者她的母亲，西西里，我的妻子。请用您未知的力量，将祝福一并赐予她。”他开口，语气入乡随俗地虔诚。

“我们的小家伙的名字呢？”她问，“假如那面容模糊的神听见了我们的声音，他得收到一个名字，以确认该把祝福赐给谁。”

“我已经想好了。”他说。

“请诸神把最诚挚的祝福带给我们的西碳。男孩子的话就叫西昂，女孩子的话就叫西西里。”他念出末尾的名字时有一个屏住了呼吸的停顿。

西西里惊讶地看着他，然后笑起来。“你就不怕搞错我们两个？”她说。

“我不会的。”他露出一个先斩后奏的狡黠微笑，语气也变得柔和，“诸神在上，我的话已经说出口了。”

她只能先把惊讶，或者说惊喜，给咽下去。出去之后你可以吻他无数次，她对自己说。要做到心无杂念真是困难。她做出一个以示诚意的手势：“我亲爱的孩子，愿天父给予你公正。”

“圣母给予你怜悯。”

“战士给予你勇气。”

“老妪给予你智慧。”

话音同时落下，回声在空旷的厅堂里打转。如果西西里的神明确实存在，愿那个盘旋在村落上空的神能听见这份渺小而弥足珍贵的祈望，他这么想着。

阳光斜照进古老的建筑，金色粒子在她身上闪闪发光。她的发间有一朵玫瑰。


End file.
